Sanji's Rival of Love
by All Anime Freak
Summary: There's a new crew member, and he's definitely up to something. He's flirting with Nami and Robin, making Sanji angry. His power is unbelievable. This is not of the romance genre.
1. Hiruko, The New Crew Member

I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or ideas.

I am not the greatest fan of One Piece. I am slowly watching the anime episode by episode (I currently finished up to 93), and I will be incorporating Robin. If I do anything wrong, especially with Robin, notify me, but don't say something like "OMG u sux and ur stry r suxxing mres!111oneoneeleven!" or something that does not use proper grammar or spelling. I appreciate reviews as always.

This is my first time doing One Piece. In my opinion, shounen universes are hard to do (at least for me). This is takes place in the Grand Line, but the number of islands, the island names, basically everything will be different. Robin and Chopper are in here and Luffy's bounty is 100,000,000, while Robin's is 79,000,000, and Zoro's is 60,000,000.

Hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nami-san! Robin-chan!" yelled Sanji, calling them to eat breakfast.

"FOOD!" screamed Luffy, rushing immediately to the table.

Luffy gulped down all of the food. He was still hungry. Looking at everyone else's plate, Luffy's hands slowly creeped over to the other plates. By the time Nami and Robin had gotten in, all the food was gone. Sanji went in after. He immediately spotted the empty plates. An immediate roundhouse kick was delivered at Luffy.

"Oi! Why the hell did ya eat Nami-san and Robin-chan's breakfast!" yelled a furious Sanji, glaring at Luffy.

Zoro came in and immediately noticed that there was no food on his plate. He immediately suspected Luffy.

"Spit out the damn food!" Sanji and Zoro yelled, crushing Luffy's stomach in attempt to make him throw it up.

"Damnit, now we got no food left!" shouted Sanji.

"WHAT?" screamed Zoro.

Usopp and Chopper were the last ones to go in. Sanji focused his eyes on Chopper.

"Never mind…" murmured Sanji calmly. Sanji slowly took out a knife and started to run towards Chopper.

Chopper, of course, started running from Sanji.

"God, they're always like that," muttered Nami.

"Yeah," murmured Robin.

Usopp spotted an island. He shouted, "The first island!"

Everyone gathered around Usopp except for Chopper and Sanji. An island gradually appeared in their sights.

Meanwhile, on the island, a group of people had already spotted the crew's pirate ship.

"What should we do, Ora-sama," asked a person.

"Describe the flag first!" roared Ora.

"Yes," said the person. "Maku, explain the details of the flag."

"The usual with a straw hat."

"Th-they are…the Straw Hat Pirates!" said Ora, looking somewhat devastated.

"Who are they?" asked someone.

"I'm not too sure, but they are a group consisting of seven people or something that have conquered East Blue," explained Ora. "Originally, East Blue's average was pretty low, but now, it's very high! It's about 26,500,000!"

"Impossible! That's higher than West Blue and South Blue!" shouted another.

"No, it's because they're the only pirates left that originated in East Blue other than Shanks himself," said Ora. "We have no choice. We can't fight 'em."

"Yeah we can! We're a group of twenty powerful guys!" said yet another person.

"No, the only one I consider strong is Hiruko, who can take on one or two of them. He can't take on all of them though." Ora pointed at Hiruko, who was calmly leaning on the wall, listening to the conversation.

"Ora-sama, do you have the pictures of the ones with bounties on their heads?" asked Hiruko.

Ora handed him the bounties.

"God, what the hell…" said Hiruko. "One is a cheerful looking idiot, the other is Zoro, the _pirate hunter_, and the last one is a beautiful, matured woman." Hiruko handed back the papers. "However, their bounties are pretty high."

"Anyway, I have a plan," announced Ora, "Hiruko will be joining the pirates to turn them in and rob their money. You! You tell all the villagers that Hiruko will be doing so. Like always, make sure you do not give away that we are thieves."

"We're almost there," said Usopp, "Ready the anchor, Zoro."

"Finally! We can get some food there!" shouted Luffy.

The ship stopped. The crew jumped off the ship. They started walking. They passed many villagers, many who were calm on the outside, but scared on the inside.

"Stop," growled a voice. "What're ya here for?"

"We just need some supplies, like food," said Sanji.

The voice was Hiruko's. Hiruko was not listening.

"Hello misses," said Hiruko, referring to Nami and Robin.

"Bastard…" Sanji growled. "Ignoring me is one thing, but hitting on Nami-san and Robin-chan…"

Sanji tried to kick Hiruko. Hiruko jumped up and behind Sanji. He struck Sanji in the back, causing Sanji to spit out blood. Hiruko then created some weird blackish ball of mist and released it, directing it at Sanji. The mist was "absorbed" by Sanji. Falling, Sanji put his hands on his head. He started to look scared.

Luffy readied his fists. Nami ran to help Sanji. Robin prepared to use her Devil's Fruit. Zoro readied his swords. Chopper and Usopp backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy. I'm just here to join you pirates," said Hiruko. "Did you see my skill there? I can help you take down anyone that gets in your path. I can be…your nakama! I'll supply you with food, for free if you let me join! You saw how powerful I was. So your decision?"

Luffy simply smiled. He shook Hiruko's hand and told his that he was officially part of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hiruko told them that he would go get the food.

"You were just in it for the free food, huh Luffy?" asked Zoro, smiling.

"Yep!" answered Luffy.

"B-but w-we sh-should be care-careful," warned Usopp, "That guy easily took down Sanji."

Hiruko stopped by Ora's place. He smiled at Ora and walked out. Ora smiled too. A powerful military based was near the island. In a matter of months, he would be unimaginably rich. His plan could not possibly fail.

"MEAT!" screamed Luffy, gobbling down a mountain of meat.

"Oi, eat your vegetables," muttered Sanji, not really paying attention to Luffy, glaring at Hiruko.

Hiruko smiled an evil smile secretly. Ora's plan was working out greatly. It mattered not whether one person disliked him. As long as the others were friendly with him, all would go as planned. However, he could not be caught on a pirate ship.

"Hey, what was that mist thing?" asked Luffy, still wolfing down large chunks of meat.

"Heh, so you noticed," said Hiruko, "That is a Devil's Fruit ability. The Devil's Fruit known as the Aku Aku Fruit!"

"Aku Aku Fruit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped it was entertaining.

Just a quick not, aku is an abbreviation of akumi, which means nightmares. Aku itself means dark or something like that.


	2. Suspicion

I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

Due to the quick positive reviews of the first chapter, I've decided to write the next chapter the day after. Each chapter to all of my stories is usually quick, but I will often slow down to get some more reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should be there in about an hour or so!" announced Nami.

"Navigator-san, what's the next island?" asked Robin.

"Hm…Lemme check," said Nami. Nami checked a detailed map of the Grand Line. "Looks like it is Island of the Wild. This place has quite a bit of mountains."

"Island of the Wild…I've read that many pirates back before Gol D. Roger was even born went on this island before," said Robin. "None of them ever survived, even the strongest ones, except for one person, who became the supplier of this information. That person had lost both arms and an eye… None of their corpses were found."

"M-maybe we should just stay on the ship when we get there," stammered Usopp.

"Yeah, but ships were found with large holes in them," said Robin. "They probably sank due to some attack.

"Don't worry misses, as long as I'm here, none of you will get hurt," said Hiruko.

Sanji glared at Hiruko. He hated Hiruko. He knew something was up. Sanji just had to tell Luffy. "Oi, Luffy!"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell ya sometin', in private."

Sanji took Luffy to the bottom of the ship. "Look, we can't trust that guy Hiruko!"

"But he gave us food."

"I know, but that's not the damn point. You like food anyway. Hiruko is definitely up to something."

"…What? I wasn't listening."

"Whatever, but when he betrays us, you gotta be prepared." Sanji climbed the ladder back up. He wondered why he even told Luffy. Luffy obviously would not listen.

"Hey, Love Cook!" shouted Zoro.

"I'm not in the mood, bastard," said Sanji.

Zoro went over to Sanji and whispered in his ear, "I know you're suspicious of Hiruko."

"You too? For once we agree with something!" whispered back Sanji.

"Hell no! I suppose I used the wrong word. You're not suspicious, you're jealous!"

Sanji got even angrier and directed a kick at Zoro. Zoro was not prepared, and instantly crashed into Luffy, who just came back from the bottom of the ship.

Damn him, I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about Nami-san and Robin-chan and the rest of the crew, thought Sanji.

Sanji suddenly started thinking about his fight with Hiruko. "He defeated me…so damn easily…" Sanji pushed those thoughts out of his head. "Wait, why did he want to join? Why would he be so nice and give us all that food for something that would only benefit the crew, except for me of course. This only adds to his suspicion."

"Nami!" said Usopp. "I see the island."

"Finally, we're here!" said Nami.

"Whoohoo!" shouted Luffy and Chopper.

Nami was looking at a book. It explained a bit about the Log Pose in the Grand Line. "B-bad news guys…"

"What?" asked everyone.

"It looks like this'll take quite a while…a week…and taking into account of what Robin-san said…we can die here!"

"Heh! Who cares! I bet the pirates Robin talked about were all weak fools!" said Zoro.

"Let's go meat hunting!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone except for Usopp and Chopper got off the ship.

"Oi! What're you waiting for? Scared?" mocked Zoro.

"Th-the Gr-great C-cap-cap-tain Usopp is n-never scared!" stuttered Usopp.

A bird flew to Chopper and started chirping away. After a while, it flew off.

"What'd it say to you Chopper?" asked Nami.

"This place is very dangerous. It said that it came here to search for any food with its friend, and suddenly, his friend just died. No other animals were there at that time. No gunshots. It just died…"

"It's possible that certain types of plants give off toxic oxygen, probably death flowers, which are quite abundant in areas such as this in the Grand Line," explained Robin.

Robin took out a flower book and showed the crew what it looked like. The fact that Robin had just told them scared Chopper and Usopp even more. They finally managed to go in the end.

Nami tripped on vines while walking. Her knee was badly scraped.

"Doctor! Doctor!" screamed Chopper. "Wait, I'm the doctor."

Chopper put some alcohol on the wound and bandaged it up. Hiruko pulled Nami up and put her on his back, telling her that she shouldn't walk with a scraped knee.

Sanji could not resist any longer. "I'm telling ya! This guys a liar! I know he's suspicious! I mean why would he give us free food just to become a crew member, something that would benefit us more than it would benefit him! He even said he joined this crew for no reason!"

Nami motioned Hiruko to drop her. Nami limped towards Sanji and slapped Sanji.

"You're just jealous aren't you?" yelled Nami.

"Nami-san…" said Sanji. "It's all your damn fault!" Sanji ran towards Hiruko, preparing to launch a kick that would create a bruise that would last a lifetime.


	3. Sanji vs Hiruko, Weaknesses Discovered

I do not own One Piece.

Because of a request from a review, I am going to explain Robin and Chopper.

Chopper is a reindeer that resembles the form of both a reindeer and a human. He ate the Human Human Fruit. He can change into different forms or points because of this.

Robin is an archeologist. I'm not too sure who she is, but I know she is Miss All Sunday in Baroque Works. Look the two up in wikipedia or google them.

Oh, and I dislike the idea of pirates actually saying their attacks, since everything is basically the same, like for example, Zoro is all swords and Sanji is all kicks. I will, however, explain each kick/slash/punch/etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji swept his right leg towards the bottom of Hiruko's feet. Hiruko tripped, but managed to land on his hand. Hiruko pushed himself up and prepared for the next attack.

"Man, it's all fights in a pirate crew…" muttered Usopp, shaking his head.

"Hey Luffy! Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Nami, somewhat bewildered.

"Nah, I wanna see the outcome of this."

"Besides, this is quite interesting," smiled Zoro.

Hiruko dodged the first couple moves Sanji made, observing each and every move. "I found your weakness," smiled Hiruko. Hiruko directed a swift punch at Sanji's face. While he was doing that, he readied his other fist.

Sanji blocked the first punch, but right after the punch was blocked, Hiruko grabbed both of Sanji's hands and immediately, the second punch flew into Sanji's stomach. Sanji coughed out blood and stumbled back.

"You see, your weakness is the fact that you're only strong with your legs," laughed Hiruko. "Your arms are not nearly as quick as my arms and legs, and as long as I can aim a strong punch that is blocked and another strong punch that you have no time to block above your legs, I can easily win."

"Yes, but you have a flaw too. Yo-"

"Right, you must be thinking about how I am not guarded properly when I attack. You're wrong! First of all, I can always use my legs. Since my legs are slightly longer and higher up than yours, I can guard myself pretty well with just my legs. What's more is that when you prepare a kick, I know that you will be kicking, so I can immediately release my attack and guard myself. I win!"

Hiruko hands began to form a dark mist. Sanji knew what it was. It was the power of the Aku Aku fruit. Running at Sanji, Hiruko thrust his right hand at Sanji's head. Sanji managed to duck, but the attack hit his hand. Sanji experienced no reaction. He realized something.

"Ah, but I found a slight flaw in your fruit," mocked Sanji. "As long as you don't hit my head, where my mind and brain is, your Aku Aku fruit attacks won't work!"

Sanji gave Hiruko no time respond. Sanji lifted one leg up, and then drove it down at Hiruko. Hiruko's head was hit and bloody, but that did not stop Hiruko. Grabbing Sanji's leg, Hiruko pulled Sanji forward as he was forming that mist. Hiruko lightly touched Sanji's head with his palm.

Meanwhile, Chopper noticed a rabbit. The rabbit told Chopper to follow it. Chopper, who was quite curious, despite the fact that even he knew the place was dangerous, decided to follow it.

Sanji collapsed, but tried to stand up. He made weird grunting noises and was experiencing some sort of nightmare. Managing to just barely advance forward to Hiruko, Sanji lightly pushed him and then fell unconscious.

"Well, I guess I'm the victor," announced Hiruko. "I'll carry him." Hiruko picked up Sanji and started to walk. After a few seconds though, Hiruko too fell. He was still conscious.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Nami, running over to help.

"Sanji too heavy for you?" asked Luffy.

"No…must've been when he delivered that kick at my head," said Hiruko. Hiruko stood up and threw Sanji back on him again. "I'm fine."

"Hey! Where'd Chopper go?" asked Usopp.

"Oh no! He could be lost!" shouted Nami.

"Don't worry, Chopper can sniff us out," said Luffy.

"I don't think that's the problem," said Robin. "It's true he can smell us out, but he can easily get into danger."

Robin was right. They all agreed to go find Chopper. Hiruko smiled. If Chopper died before they got there, he would be lucky. He hoped that Chopper would die.

"CHOPPER!" shouted everyone.

Chopper had lost sight of the rabbit. He was trying to sniff it out, but there were too many other smells. He walked until he heard his name being called. But he was too late. A horned tiger half the size of a sea king appeared right before Chopper. There was no turning back. Chopper would be dead in a matter of moments.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Chopper bewildered.

"Th-that was Chopper!" said Usopp.

Chopper kept on screaming. The members traced his voice to him. They saw the horned tiger. Everyone was terrified, even Zoro, Luffy, and Hiruko.

"Th-that's th-the Alucuzum T-tiger!" stuttered Robin in disbelief. "There's only one left in the world out of the original one hundred and we encountered it!"

"What's the Alucuzum Tiger, Robin-san?" asked Hiruko.

"A tiger half the size of a sea king, yet with the power of a sea king," stated Robin. "This is one of the reasons why no pirate ever lives. The oxygen that death flowers give out does not harm them at all. They are very fearsome creatures."

Luffy wasted no time. He was terrified all right, yet somewhat excited. He threw a punch at the tiger. The tiger reacted. It was impossibly fast. In a matter of seconds, it jumped right on to Luffy's stretchable arm. The tiger weighed even more than the largest boulders.

"K-….Aaaaaaahhhh!" Luffy shrieked. He continuously shrieked. A pool of blood surrounded where the tiger landed on Luffy's arm.

This tiger…was truly a dangerous one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be doing some little profiles for my OCs now.

Name: Hiruko

Age: 23

Sex: Male

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 177 lbs.

Birthday?

Occupation: Thief

Personality: Hiruko is pretty calm and easygoing. He is well-mannered and is considered a gentleman throughout his village.

Clothing: Despite being called a gentleman, Hiruko rarely wears anything formal. He wears a baggy, white T-shirt and baggy jeans.

History: (will be mentioned later) Hiruko was actually some sort of maniac guy when he was younger, always getting into trouble. Hiruko, at the age of 18, stole a gem worth tons of money that was hard to steal. Two people witness this, Ora, and a security guard. At that time, Hiruko did not know Ora. Hiruko was thrown in jail and would possibly be executed due to the fact that he managed to kill three guards, with the witnessing one at the bathroom during that time. Hiruko had already eaten the Aku Aku Fruit already. Ora, who saw him as an accomplished thief and fighter, decided to save Hiruko. Ora was a powerful bandit. He successfully killed everyone in the police station with a subordinate, obtains the key, got Hiruko out, and managed to do it anonymously. Hiruko then begins to treat Ora as a father he never had, since his father died before he was born. Ora taught Hiruko how to deceive people using fake trust. As time went by, Hiruko became a calm, easygoing person.

I will also be giving short, useless spoilers for things that happen later on.

Hiruko and Sanji fight against each other four times. Two of them Hiruko wins, one of them Sanji wins, and one of them was a tie.

Note: Chapters will come out about once maybe twice a week from now on. This is due to the amount of homework I will be having and the amount of tests and quizzes I will need to study for. If a chapter is not coming out on the expected date, then don't worry, it is not cancelled or put on hiatus.

Expected date of next chapter: September 16, 2006, a Saturday.


	4. The Power of the Tiger

I do not own One Piece.

I am hoping that this chapter will be longer. I hope the other chapters will be longer from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"L-luffy!" screamed Nami, backing away.

Luffy fell down. He could not scream in pain anymore. Luffy's arm retreated, but the only thing left of his arm was the part above the elbow.

"That bastard…" said Zoro, "He's strong enough to rip Luffy's rubber arm off…"

"He's growling!" said Chopper. "He's growling 'This is my power.'"

"W-w-we h-h-have t-to re-tre-eat…" shook Usopp terrified at the tiger's power.

"No, this can be some good meat," smiled Zoro. Tying his bandana, Zoro prepared to slice the tiger's tail off first. He wielded his three swords and sprinted towards the tiger.

The tiger waited for Zoro to come up close. It suddenly attacked Zoro with its shining teeth. Dodging the attack, Zoro dashed to the tail, jump up, and sliced it with one sword. The tail fell off, but the sword shattered. Blood spurted everyone, and the pain just enraged the tiger.

"What kind of monster is this bitch?" said Zoro, astonished that his sword broke. Zoro could not forgive the tiger. Once more, he dashed at the tiger.

Usopp knew that even Zoro couldn't handle him. Although his legs were shaking violently, Usopp slowly took out a slingshot and an egg. His aim was incredibly shaky though, due to his fear. "I-I c-can d-do th-this…" muttered Usopp. Usopp readied another egg. He placed the first egg on the slingshot, and fired away.

The egg blinded one of the tiger's eyes. It screamed in pain. Zoro knew that it was the time to attack. Jumping up, Zoro held both of his swords downwards. Zoro stabbed the tiger, but the tiger's skull was even harder than the tail. The two swords shattered. Zoro looked down and fell, defeated.

"Z-zoro!" screamed Nami.

The tiger shook Zoro off. Luckily, Robin created numerous hands to catch Zoro.

"We can't provoke it," said Robin.

"It's growling something again!" said Chopper. "It says, 'Whether or not you provoke me does not matter, since you're gonna die sooner or later!'"

Hiruko questioned himself. How could an untamed tiger be able to understand Robin? How could an untamed tiger be able to beat Luffy and Zoro so easily? It was odd.

Usopp attempted to retreat, but the tiger immediately dashed towards him, knocking out Robin. The tiger sliced Usopp with its claws. The only ones left were Nami, Chopper and Hiruko.

Chopper was frightened to death seeing how he managed to beat those four. He realized that being scared would result in his defeat, possibly death. Chopper ate a rumble ball and got ready. "GUARD POINT" screamed Chopper. Chopper got morphed into a ball of fur with a head and leg sticking out. He rolled towards the tiger.

The tiger attempted to step on the ball of fur, but right before he was able to, Chopper morphed into the jumping point. He leaped up, past the tiger's head, and transformed into the arm point. Chopper slammed his hands with tons of force at the tiger's head. That hurt Chopper more than it hurt the tiger. However, Chopper was not finished yet. He turned into the horn point, making his antlers grow longer and thicker. Chopper blinded the tiger's other eye, making it completely blind.

This did not stop the tiger though; rather it made it even more ferocious. It started to wildly stomp in all directions. It could not be stopped.

"It's our chance! We have to escape!" yelled Nami.

"N-no," said Robin. "It still has a sense of smell good enough to know that we were running away. Plus, it'll destroy this island… As an archaeologist, I can't let that happen…"

Hiruko dropped Sanji and whispered something to Chopper. Chopper nodded his head and took another rumble ball. He changed into jumping point and jumped up, carrying Hiruko. Hiruko landed on the tiger's head and created the mist again, or the nightmare ball.

Meanwhile, Luffy told Chopper to get his arm back. Chopper had forgotten all about Luffy and his bleeding. Soon, Luffy would die of blood loss. Chopper ran to get Luffy's arm, and started to bandage up the rest Luffy's arm.

Hiruko forced the nightmare ball in. The tiger shrieked in a deep tone, and fell unconscious.

"A-amzing," said Luffy. "He's good…"

"No, the tiger just had a weak mind," smiled Hiruko.

Chopper transformed into the heavy point and carried Luffy and Sanji to the ship. Hiruko carried Robin and dragged Zoro to the ship. He told Nami that she shouldn't carry anyone.

On the ship, Chopper gave Luffy some sort of medicine. Luffy was full of energy again.

"Oi, Chopper, can you attach the rest of my part back to my body?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, but let me help everyone else first," said Chopper.

Chopper said that they needed to get some rest. He immediately started attach Luffy's arm together. Meanwhile, Hiruko asked Nami if he could go to some private place where he would not be disturbed. Nami told him where it was and Hiruko grabbed the bag that contained the food he gave the pirates and went to the bottom of the ship.

Sanji woke up immediately. He was all better. "I'll go make lunch now!" said Sanji cheerfully.

Hiruko locked the door, sat in chair, swung his bag on the table, and grinned. Slowly, Hiruko took out a mysterious object out of the bag. It resembled a snail. It was a den den mushi.

Luffy's arm was reattached already. The first thing he thought about was eating food with both hands. "Sanji! is the food ready yet?" hollered Luffy.

"About another five minutes you impatient brat!" hollered back Sanji

Hiruko called someone. The person from the other side picked up. Hiruko smiled once more. He even laughed.

"What's so funny," asked the mysterious person.

"Ora-sama, was that you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoped you liked the chapter. Here's the next little bio:

Name: Ora

Age: 33

Sex: Male

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 168 lbs.

Birthday?

Occupation: Thief

Personality: Ora is a smart, sly guy. He will usually do anything to get what he wants, often using "false trust".

History: See Hiruko's.

Spoiler:

Ora plays a very important role as a villain in the next chapter on.


	5. The Phone Call

I do not own One Piece. This chapter will be all talk. Hopefully, it can clear some things and possibly make more mysteries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long, silent pause. No one talked. "Yes, that was me," responded a voice after the pause.

Hiruko smiled in glee. Everything was going according to plan. "As long as you're here, I can gain their trust immediately."

"Please note that the genuine reason I am here is to back you up in case something happens."

"Don't worry, nothing will."

Ora frowned. Hiruko was usually a lazy guy despite his power and manners. More over, Hiruko usually listened to himself, and although he thought the same as Ora, he would, at times, do things differently.

"Hey, you know the reason I'm backing you up is be-"

"Don't worry, I've been fine so far and will be fine," assured Hiruko. Of course, Hiruko did not mention the fight he had with Sanji.

Another long pause occurred again, except that one was shorter than the first one. Suddenly, Hiruko heard a bloodcurdling shriek.

"That was unlike any scream I've heard before!" yelled Hiruko, standing up, astonished. "What's going on?"

"Wait, let me take care of it," said Ora. That was the last long pause in the conversation. Ora placed the phone part of the den den mushi down on the table. One minute later, Ora picked up the phone and asked, "You still there?"

"Yeah," responded Hiruko. "Were there more people on your ship?"

"Yep, four to be precise."

"Oh." Hiruko frowned. The extra people would just be a waste and get in the way. However, Hiruko decided not to tell Ora. "So what happened anyway?"

"A sea king attacked us," explained Ora. "or to be more precise, a sea prince. It was just a baby one, so I finished it off rather easily. However, it wasn't just any type of sea king. It was a Castropholio sea king, which means every one of the Castropholio sea kings near the one we attacked will get us soon. We're trying to sail away as fast as possible."

"Is that so? Great for you!"

Sanji finished cooking. "Na-"

Luffy sniffed the aroma of Sanji's cooking. Luffy literally drooled until he became thirsty. Without even waiting for Sanji to say, "Hey, bastards, you go eat too", Luffy ran over Sanji and attempted to grab the food on the pan. Of course, Luffy burned both hands.

Sanji grabbed a pan that was currently unused and smacked every part of Luffy's body.

"N-not that place!" screamed Luffy, grabbing his private parts in pain. Running around the ship, Luffy tripped on some barrels and fell out of the ship. He managed to stretch his arm and grab a part of the ship before touching the water.

Everyone except for Hiruko entered the kitchen.

"How is the mission going?" questioned Ora.

"Perfect," reported Hiruko. "I have everything I want. The captain is damn dumb. Zoro doesn't care much about me. There're two members that are frightened by anything…"

Sanji was suspicious. Hiruko was the only one that did not enter the kitchen. Sanji decided to search the cabin at the bottom of the ship. Right was he was about to knock, he heard Hiruko say something that angered him.

"…And there's this perverted cook," laughed Hiruko.

Sanji then heard something that angered him even more, to the point where he wanted to kick down the door and strangle Hiruko to death.

"Of course, the best part is that there're these hot babes called Nami and Robin. To bad I have to turn them in. They probably are masters at it."

The moment Sanji was about to literally destroy the door, Hiruko asserted some things that intrigued him, but made him more suspicious.

"How much belli are on the ship?" asked Ora.

"Approximately 30,000,000 is what I counted so far. I think there are three-fourths left to count."

He's talking about belli, thought Sanji. But who was he talking to? Himself? Impossible. He was obviously talking on a den den mushi. Sanji quietly crept away to tell Luffy and the others, but Nami had yelled for Sanji.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Yes Nami-san?" yelled back Sanji.

Hiruko heard Sanji. He told Ora that he had to go and then hung up. Just in case someone was spying on him, Hiruko took out a journal and a pen and started to write.

"Can you get the newspaper?" asked Nami.

"Yes ma'am!"

Just how much did Sanji hear? Hiruko pondered about this question. He thought he had heard footsteps, but didn't decide to believe. It seemed like Sanji would have to die in an "accident".

Sanji handed Nami the newspaper. Nami thanked him. Suddenly, Sanji remembered what he had heard. He gathered everyone back in the kitchen.

"Listen," ordered Sanji, "I just heard Hiruko talking to someone, possibly on a den den mushi. He said some pretty rough things about us and also sounded suspicious when he was talking about the belli on our ship."

"Nah, you were just hallucinating or something," said Luffy.

"I suggest you stop being jealous of Hiruko," said Nami.

"B-but, I'm serious here! Damnit! Not even Nami-san will listen. Will you, Robin-chan?"

Robin looked at Sanji's face. She couldn't answer. Sanji and Hiruko were both nice guys.

Sanji turned around and said, "All of you guys just follow me!"

Everyone except Zoro followed Sanji. Although they did not believe him, they were still quite curious.

Sanji tried to open the door. It was locked. He was about to kick the door down, but Robin stopped him. Luffy knocked on the door. Hiruko opened the door.

Sanji wasted no time. "Why'd you lock the damn door?"

Hiruko closed his journal and put it in the bag. "I was writing in my journal. I wanted it to be private."

"Yeah right! Where's the den den mushi? Where'd you hide it?"

"Sanji-kun, have you gone berserk?" asked Hiruko confidently.

"I concur with Hiruko," said Nami. "Have you Sanji-kun?"

Sanji thought quickly. He reached for Hiruko's bag, but Hiruko immediately took it away.

"I'm off to eat Sanji-kun's delicious lunch," waved Hiruko.

Sanji later found out that Hiruko kept the bag in a secret place in that room. At night, Sanji entered that room to search for it. Right when he found it, someone opened the door.

"Oh my, looks like I'll have to kill you sooner than I planned."

"J-just who are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, well, this was a bit longer, but not by a substantial margin. I'll be making my chapter titles a bit broader so I can bit more things in from now on. Anyway, I have no more OC's to explain at this point so I'll just give the spoiler and the date for the next one (sorry I didn't give a date for this one).

Oh, and when Hiruko says, "…masters at it," that is not a mystery. I'll explain "it" as bed.

Spoiler: Ora has a Devil's Fruit ability and it does not require Ora to even be in the battle if he is fighting someone.

Next Chapter: 9/23/06 Saturday, September 23, 2006


	6. Anger Moles

I do not own One Piece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji prepared himself. Hiruko smiled. He ran towards Sanji, ready to punch him. Suddenly, he stopped.

"The fuck was that?" asked Sanji, hearing a rumble.

Hiruko walked away saying, "You got lucky."

Sanji followed him. "Tch! It was you who got lucky!"

An explosion followed the last syllable of Sanji's sentence. Hiruko jumped off the ship to see what was happening. Sanji did the same, following Hiruko. They entered the forest. It was too dark to see anything. Hiruko crouched down.

"The hell?" asked Sanji.

"A footprint," murmured Hiruko. "A big one, deep one." Hiruko paused, looking at the foot print.

"Tch, we're up against a big thing, big deal." Sanji walked away. He suddenly disappeared, yelling.

Hiruko walked up to where Sanji originally was to see a massive hole. Sanji was grabbing on to the edge.

"Help me you bastard!"

"How about no?" Hiruko crushed Sanji's hand.

"F-fu-" And there was no more.

Suddenly, the ground began to quiver. A huge monster jumped out of the hole. Sanji flew away. Hiruko stepped back.

_Is this something Ora-sama is controlling?_ wondered Hiruko. _Nevertheless, I'll destroy it. _Hiruko clenched his right hand. He unclenched it, revealing a dark, almost invisible mist. This was due to the darkness. Hiruko could not jump on to the monster's head. He would have to run up the tail.

The monster was basically a humongous mole-like creature. Although it was not as big as the tiger, it held its own. Hiruko ran behind it and immediately ran up the tail. He managed to get to its head with getting hurt. Hiruko forced the mist into the mole creature's head and then jumped off.

"Finished," he said rather calmly.

The mole, however, was far from finished. It jumped up and was ready to land on Hiruko. He managed to get away though.

"What the hell?" Hiruko blurted out. _This isn't good_, he thought. _I don't have enough physical power to finish this thing off. I'll need them…_

Sanji was coincidently flung all the way back to the ship. About to wake everyone up, Sanji hesitated. He was skeptical about helping Hiruko. After all, he did wish for a bastard like Hiruko to just go to hell. Sanji began to ponder deeper. The mole may easily kill Hiruko and immediately keep on wandering until it finds the ship. Sanji decided the best way was to wait until the mole defeated Hiruko, then wait until it was near, then kill it. Sanji did not consider Hiruko defeating the mole or being able to barely live.

Hiruko managed to run up the mole's body. He peacefully sat there, hoping it would not find out. The mole stupidly lost sight of Hiruko, and walked away, towards the ship. That was not what Hiruko had planned, but it was much better than what he would have done. The mole, crawling for a while, found the ship. The ship was about its size, and therefore considered the ship as an enemy. As the mole leaped up, Hiruko slid down the mole. He managed to grab its tail and scamper back on though. Sanji saw the humongous mole flying down at the ship. Jumping up, he launched a powerful kick that sent the mole and almost Hiruko flying away. Hiruko landed by Sanji, incredibly dizzy.

Catching his breath, Hiruko stood up and said, "The first time you were actually useful huh?" Hiruko walked away.

Preparing to direct another kick, except this time at Hiruko, Sanji was yet again interrupted by a noise, except it was much louder and it sounded like a volcano erupting. Sanji turned around to see several of those moles, all around the same size as the previous one. This time, Sanji was not dubious about waking the others up. If he didn't, they would never wake up again. He lightly punched the guys of the crew in the face to wake them up, and whispered softly in the girls' ears to wake them up. With everyone awake, he pointed at the abundant amount of moles.

"Tch," scoffed Zoro. "You can't take care of these yourself?"

"No, Cook-san is right," muttered Robin. "These are called Anger Moles. They are large mole creatures that are not afraid of anything, but are not as strong as they look. That is, unless you anger them. Normally, they are angered by a mole of their pack being hurt. When they're angered," paused Robin to point at one of the moles' eyes, "their eyes become slightly red. Their original name was Red-eyed Moles, but over time, their name changed. This is somewhat like a transformation for them. When their eyes become red, they become ferocious and wild. This isn't good."

Zoro was already wielding his three back-up swords. "Nami, approximately how many of them are there?" he questioned, putting one sword into his mouth.

"Fifty-four," Nami answered. "Why?"

"Perfect!" Zoro mumbled all ready to go. "These may not be the best swords, but fifty-four of these bitches shouldn't wear these out completely." Charging at the moles, Zoro leaped up and slashed two moles down in no time. His sword and his clothes were blossomed with blood. Licking the blood off his swords, Zoro dashed at another mole.

The mole attacked Zoro with its sharp claws. The attack managed to slightly connect, but Zoro was already in "Full Battle Mode." Attacks like those were futile against him. Zoro sprung up towards the mole, and did a three hundred sixty degree spin the moment both swords touched the mole, completely killing it. He continued to attack the rest of the moles.

Sanji noticed Nami and Robin watching Zoro in awe. That pulled the trigger. He leaped off the ship, dodged several claws, and started to spring off each mole's face, injuring them. Stopping, Sanji raised his right leg and began crushed the skulls of numerous moles. "Heh, fourteen!"

"Tch, twenty-one."

"Hey, you started be-"

Sanji was too careless. A mole knocked him towards the ship. Blood could be seen flying out of Sanji's mouth as he flew towards the ship. BAM! He crashed into the ship, dazed and barely conscious. Beginning to lose his conscience, Sanji slowly began to mutter, "Damn," but only managed to get to "Da-" before he fainted.

"How careless," murmured Zoro, continuously killing the moles.

There were ten left, and soon, there was only going to be nine moles left to kill. The moles teamed up on Zoro, raised their claws, and they all slashed Zoro. His shirt was ripped apart, and his body was about to be. Zoro fell unconscious. Blood dripped all over his body. Fortunately, Luffy came to the rescue. Stretching his arms back as far as he could, Luffy hurled his arms forward, knocking two of the moles away. He continuously did this until there were no moles left, and then grabbed Zoro and flung him back to the ship, much to almost everyone's dismay. He did the same with Sanji.

"Don't treat them so carelessly!" screamed Chopper angrily, preparing to treat their wounds.

"Right, right!" muttered Luffy, apparently picking his nose.

Luckily, the week passed by easily after that day. Chopper would occasionally hear animals talking about the crew being able to defeat the Anger Moles or the Alucuzum Tiger while on hunting expeditions. They were feared everywhere, and although there were no more physical injuries, it became difficult to catch food.

"The Log Pose is set," said Nami cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"Oi, what's the next island called?" asked Zoro randomly.

"It's called the Market Island," said Robin. "On that island, there were and still are tons of shops and markets everywhere." Robin looked up the island in one of her books. "It takes approximately half a day to get there from here and the Log Pose is set after three days."

"The Market Island eh?" Zoro grinned joyfully. "That's where SSS shop is. The greatest swords shop in the world! Finally, I'll be able to handle some of the finest created swords in history!"

"…If you're going to lend money from me," said Nami, "you'll have to pay me back three times later on. It's called interest."


End file.
